


An Unconventional Garden

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to Unconventional featuring Teagan Stephanie Shepard - the youngest member of the Shepard-Massani-Hackett family from Unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Age: 10

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To Teagan_

_Subj: re: my garden._

_Hey Little Tea,_

_It’s okay._

_I know you’re disappointed that the fertilizer you used was the wrong kind. It’s a simple mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, little sis, I promise._

_Did I tell you what I did last week?_

_My instructors are still yelling at me for jamming my rifle, even though it was a small mistake. I knew better. I’ve been handling weapons since I was your age, and I still screwed up._

_Is papa helping you? I know mom and dad aren’t much use with all the flower shit, but papa helps, right? I wish I had a break from the Academy and training. You’d be amazed how much work goes into officer’s school._

_How’s Brennan? Is he still obsessing about getting into Rome Academy of Fine Arts? He’s only fourteen. He can’t apply for early enrolment for at least another year or two._

_Love you, sis._

_Rowan_

* * *

 

Rubbing her back with a tired groan, Fin wandered into the house after working on her latest project for one of the London galleries. She’d noticed the torn up garden plot which Teagan had abandoned in frustration the week before.   She’d been even quieter than normal ever since.

She spotted Hackett hovering by the door to their office. Tiptoeing over to him, she slipped under his arm to see what he was doing only to discover he’d been spying on their husband. Zaeed was _still_ studying the books on horticulture that Fin had helped him find earlier in the day.

"What is he doing?" Hackett whispered into Fin’s ear while they watched Zaeed from the doorway.  He seemed to be skimming through multiple books while jotting down notes. "I’ve never seen the bastard read so much in my life."

"Mock him at the risk of seeing tears in your youngest daughter’s eyes." Fin reached up to cover his mouth when he started to laugh. "Hush."

"So what _is_ he doing?”

"Learning how to garden." Fin grabbed her husband by the jacket to pull him from the room before Zaeed caught them eavesdropping. "Teagan has been moping around for days after her little garden plot didn’t work out.  Our grumpy husband has decided he’s going to learn everything he can about it to help her."

"Zaeed? Planting vegetables?"

"What’s wrong with gardening?" Teagan queried from behind them.

Hackett groaned as he turned around to find the ten year old frowning up at him with a shimmer of tears in her eyes. “Teagan, sweetheart.”

"You think it’s stupid too."

Hackett threw his arm out to stop her from running away and lifted her up into his arms. “I promise that I do _not_ think your gardening is in anyway stupid.  It’s  wonderful.”

"How come you were laughing at Papa then?" Teagan’s lower lip trembled and Fin had to turn away to hid her laugh at the immediate reaction from her normally stoic and serious husband. 

"Sometimes…" Hackett looked over at Fin for help, but she shrugged at him in return.  He’d put his boot in it and he could fix it. "Adults tease each other."

"S’not very nice." Teagan sniffled a little before adding. "You gotta say sorry. Mommy says you have to say sorry when you’re mean."

"I…"

Fin grinned at her husband. “She’s right, _Dad_ , it’s always a good idea to say sorry when you hurt someone’s feelings.”

Hackett hugged his daughter to his chest and glared at Fin over the little girl’s head. “ _Fine.”_

"And I think you should help Teagan and Zaeed with their garden plot." Fin smothered a laugh when her husband mouthed several choice words at her. "Right, little one?"

Teagan nodded enthusiastically. “It’s fun. You can use the wheelbarrow.”

” _Wonderful.”_ Hackett looked like he was about to smack his forehead.

Teagan tilted her head to look into her father’s face. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Fin’s eyes narrowed on her husband with a warning in them. Neither of them really had the same appreciation for the outdoors which Teagan seemed to have. She truly was their changeling child, but they’d all agreed to support her in it as much as they supported Brennan’s art projects or Rowan’s slightly obsessive need to compete in sports and anything which could help her in her future military career.

“How about I clear out the ones that didn’t take while you and your Papa go pick up a new set seeds to plant?” Hackett kissed her on the top of her head. “I’ll help.”

“Promise?”

“ _Promise.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Age: 15

* * *

 

“C’mon, Little Tea.”

Teagan glanced over at her nineteen year old brother Brennan was home for the weekend from Rome where he had been deeply immersed in his sculpting. She brushed the dirt from her fingers off on her jeans and trudged through the small plot of dirt toward the house. It was nice having Brennan home—he was less boisterous than Rowan.

At twenty-seven, Rowan had impressed the Alliance at large by already being well on her way to the rank of Captain. Lieutenant Commander Rowan Shepard had risen as quickly as their father had in his early days in the military. She seemed dead set on being the youngest Admiral on record.

Set on breaking their father and mother’s records.

It was _terrifying._

Her siblings had ambitions for their lives, Rowan a prime example. Teagan wanted nothing more than to work in her gardens—to grow beautiful flowers and delicious vegetables.  She preferred being at home to everything else and _hated_ school.

_Hated it._

The kids made fun of her jeans which usually had dirt on them. Teagan tended to put off going to the academy until the last minute so often hiding amongst her plants until her parents yelled at her. She couldn’t be bothered to remember to change her jeans.

School sucked.

“Shower, _now.”_ Her dad ordered when she slumped into a chair at the table. “Teagan.”

She sighed at her father. The Admiral didn’t really understand her—not that anyone in her family did. Her love of all things green, dirty and earthy seemed to stump all of them. She often felt adrift in family of ambitious, large personalities.

Brennan might be shy and quiet, but he was driven.

Her papa helped quite a bit. Zaeed had gone out of his way to learn everything about gardening that he could for her. He didn’t really enjoy it, but Teagan didn’t think it mattered. He did it for her.

“Teagan?”

She glanced up from the sneaker she was unlacing to find her dad standing in the doorway to her bedroom. “I’m hurrying.”

Hackett sat beside her on the bed and draped an arm across her shoulders. “I love you, Teagan. I don’t expect you to be in the Alliance like your sister or ace your classes like Brennan. All your mom, Papa and I want is for you to be happy.”

“’m happy,” Teagan shrugged indifferently. She gave him the tiniest of smiles to prove it.

“Oh, Teagan.” He squeezed her tightly with his arm. “I remember when you were five and said the only friends you wanted here butterflies.”

“ _Dad.”_

“I think your Papa was right when he said we should have you tutored at home.” He shook his head with a rueful smile. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Okay.”

“He has a plan, you know.”

“A plan?”

Playing absently with the lace on her lavender coloured sneakers, Teagan listened while her dad told her about the project all three of her parents had been working on for the last year. She blinked at him at a loss for words. He couldn’t have said what she thought had.

“But…I…what?” Her confused blue eyes met his _less_ confused ones.

It sounded like her dad had just informed her that they had purchased the neighbouring property for her.   Zaeed had been working for a year to demolish the house, build a small Victorian cottage in its place along with clearing several acres for multiple garden plots and a greenhouse. _All for Teagan_. She couldn’t have heard right.

The family just kind of tolerated her interests…right?

“You can’t move into the cottage until you’re at least eighteen, but you can do whatever you want with the gardens starting _after_ lunch.” Hackett chuckled deeply when she threw her arms around his neck.   “We love you. We are _proud_ of you. I’m sorry that you’ve felt we don’t support you.”

“Really?” Teagan had never possessed the cocksureness of her sister or the quiet confidence of her brother. She questioned her worth a lot. “But…”

“Particularly your green thumb.” He tapped a finger against her thumb. “Now, in the shower with you, your mother’s going to be demanding cookies soon.”

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

 _“Thank you.”_ She fidgeted with the purple hoodie she wore then decided to voice her fears. “Are you ever disappointed I’m not like Rowan?”

“Am I…” Hackett stopped to simply stare at her for several minutes before crushing her into his arms. “I am _clearly_ doing a terrible job as your father if you believe I’ve ever been anything other than thrilled with the person you are growing into.”

“But I’m not like…”

“We _love_ our changeling child, Teagan. End of story.” He pushed her toward the bathroom. “Now shower before your brother starts whining about being starved. You know how temperamental artists can be.”

“I heard that, Steven.” Her mom called out from the hallway.

Her dad winked at her with a broad smile. “Cookie time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teagan's cottage: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/111614052696


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Age: 19

* * *

 

Teagan stood in front of her tiny, white Victorian-styled cottage with a bag in her right hand and a sense of trepidation in her heart. “Well, now what?”

Her parents had refused to allow her to move in until _after_ her eighteenth birthday and her graduation. She’d been forced to take a year off from the academy when she’d gotten ill. It was several months after her nineteenth birthday before she finally finished her schooling.

The family wanted to celebrate with a party and had insisted on attending her graduation. Teagan hadn’t wanted to deal with the fuss so she bailed on the ceremony. She’d been home packing when everyone realized she was missing.

_Panic ensued._

It was Rowan’s old boot camp instructor turned mentor, Admiral Luciano Alfaro who tracked her down. He raised a bemused eyebrow when he found her at home sitting in the middle of her bedroom packing up the last of her boxes. With a casual shrug, he knelt beside her to help her.

He insisted on carrying all of the boxes for her, leaving her to pack and unpack. For a giant of a man, he was quiet and gentle around Teagan. She asked if he planned on telling everyone where she was. His only response was a bark of laughter. He figured ‘the idiots could run around for a bit, would do ‘em good.’

Teagan had smiled shyly then ignored him.

That had been three days ago. Now Teagan was preparing to spend her first night alone in her cottage. The bag in her hand was the last thing needing to be moved. It terrified her a little---a lot. The family offered to come with her, but she wanted to prove she could handle being alone.

It would be less embarrassing when the inevitable panicking at every little sound happened. She stepped up the steps only to frown at the package by the front door. It hadn’t been there ten minutes ago when they’d made one last trip to drop of bags of stuff her parents insisted she needed.

_Who needed ten sets of sheets when they lived alone?_

Crouching next to it, Teagan almost fell over when the box began to move then make the quietest meows. She lifted the lid and found a fluffy, white and orange kitten blinking up at her with the bluest eyes. She picked it up carefully then spotted a note dangling from a ribbon around its neck.

The note was short and to the point. It said ‘to the quiet gardener so her cottage doesn’t feel so lonely, from the quiet Admiral.’ Teagan couldn’t imagine the man just leaving a tiny kitten in a box without making sure someone was there to pick it up.

She peered around in the dark twilight until finally spotting the giant of a man watching next to a shuttle she hadn’t seen earlier. She waved with a shy smile. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your first night.” He disappeared into the shuttle before she could respond.

Three o’clock in the morning found Teagan sitting by the heater in her living room playing with Tulip, the kitten. She didn’t even start in surprise when the front door opened. Her family would never leave her alone on her first night.

“I come bearing gifts.” Rowan strode into the room with Brennan close behind. She lifted up the bottle of scotch she’d been hiding behind her back. “Let’s get sloshed.”

“No.” Teagan frowned at her big sister. “You break things when you drink and I like my things.”

“Told you.” Brennan snatched the bottle before Rowan could open it. “When did you get a kitten?”

Rowan paused in her attempts to recapture the liquor and turned to stare at the kitten in confusion. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Tulip is not a ‘that.’” Teagan grabbed for the note still sitting on the table only for Rowan to get to it first.

“The quiet Admiral?” Rowan showed it to Brennan. “Something you want to share with us, Little Tea?”

“No.” Teagan snatched the note away from her brother. “Go away if you’re going to tease.”

The three siblings sat up playing with Tulip and talking about Teagan’s plans for her gardens. They were laughing about one of Rowan’s recent adventures when their parents broke into the cottage with a thermos of coffee and a plate filled with breakfast sandwiches.

“I could’ve stayed at home if you were all going to show up anyway,” Teagan grumbled at her boisterous family.

“Sorry, Little Tea.” Brennan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You knew this would happen.”

“Who’s the quiet Admiral?” Zaeed had picked up the note from where it had been tossed aside after her siblings stopped teasing her. “Teagan?”

“Did someone leave you a present, sweetheart?” Her mother smiled knowingly at the kitten which made Teagan wonder if she’d known about it.

“Tulip.” Teagan held up the kitten.

“Who the _bloody hell_ is the quiet Admiral?” Zaeed repeated sternly.

“Admiral Aflaro.” Rowan spoke around a massive mouthful of biscuit to her sister’s chagrin.

“Why the hell is Luke giving you a kitten?” Hackett asked sharply. “He’s too old to give you a kitten.”

Her mother snorted loudly before swatting both of her husbands on the back of their heads. “And how old were you when I followed you into that alley?”

“That is…not the point.” Her dad spluttered at his wife who grabbed him by the ear to drag him into the kitchen.

“Ten credits on mom.” Rowan winked at her brother and sister.

Teagan ignored her joking siblings to frown at the muttered voices in the kitchen. “Why are they upset?”

“Hmm?” Rowan paused in her conversation with Brennan to glance over at her.

“It’s just a kitten.” Teagan found her family’s reaction very confusing.

“It’s not…” Rowan was cut off by Brennan elbowing her in the stomach. “Parents. Can’t shoot ‘em, can’t make any sort of fucking sense from them.”

“Rowan Finnegan Shepard. Watch your mouth.”

“Sorry, mom.” Rowan grinned at her brother and sister.

“This is all your fault.” Fin turned her ire on Zaeed who as usual found it highly amusing.

“The point of the cottage was for peace and quiet.” Teagan rubbed the head of the tired kitten in her arms. “This is not quiet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/111902800926/beardedandburly-juan-manuel-leguizamon
> 
> Tulip: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/111910369376/fluffy-kittens-wendys-kitten-by-alaine842


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Age: 22

Three years after moving into her cottage, Teagan’s small garden had grown into over six acres of horticultural paradise. She’d organized the farming land into an apple orchard, a series of flower beds, large plots of a variety of fruits and vegetables. In addition, she grew a few rarer plants in the green house.

It started as a hobby—obsession, but had developed into a thriving business. Her papa had helped her work out deals with several London restaurants who wanted farm-fresh produce. It had paid for the additional acres, the state-of-the-art equipment and greenhouse, along with an employee to help run the fruit stand and flower shop set up close to the end of the driveway leading into the farm and more importantly far away from her cottage.

_Little Tea’s Garden_

Both her fathers helped quite a bit in both the shop and farm. Her mom handled the business contracts and paperwork, having experience after selling her own art and Brennan’s for so long. Teagan didn’t care about any of it. Her satisfaction came from seeing her thriving rows and rows of every plant imaginable.

Her favourite thing to do was disappear amongst the tall, fragrant delphinium plot. Teagan would sit in the dirt and enjoy the quiet hum of nature. Tulip would often join her, if only to try to pounce on anything that moved. The cat followed her around like a shadow, unless Luke was around.

Tulip had a rather unhealthy obsession with the man who visited at least once a month. Teagan wasn’t sure _why_ the Admiral came around so frequently. She didn’t mind his company. He never seemed bother by her need for silence.

Her fathers, on the other hand, weren’t so thrilled by his presence.  Teagan decided to put the matter out of her mind and get to work. It was time to check on some of the berries which were finally ready to be picked.

“How’s the yield?”

Teagan paused in harvesting the first batch of strawberries of the season to find Luke a few feet away with Tulip perched on his shoulder. “Admiral.”

“Three years of coming to see you and you can’t call me Luke?” He let Tulip gnaw on his thumb while smiling at Teagan. “Can I have a berry?”

Teagan held one out to him then turned her head away when his much larger fingers grazed against her dainty, dirt and berry juice covered ones. “The first one.”

“Thank you.” Luke stroked her jawline with the back of his finger. “You had a bit of dirt there.”

With her nerves quickly getting the better of her, Teagan bolted from the patch of strawberries. She darted into the greenhouse to regain her composure. Her hand went up of its own accord to rest against the skin Luke had touched.

“Teagan?”

She groaned when she realized Zaeed was fixing one of the containers for the exotic orchids. “Papa.”

His eyes narrowed on her flushed cheeks. “Everything all right?”

“Hey, little gardener. Where’d you run off to?” Luke stepped confidently in with Tulip still on his shoulder.   “Massani.”

“Alfaro.”

Teagan glanced nervously between the two men with a feeling of bewildered uneasiness. “Luke came for strawberries.”

“Bastard didn’t come for the goddamn berries,” Zaeed grumbled.

“ _Papa.”_

“Bit crowded in here, isn’t it?” Hackett joined them in the greenhouse. He sent a pointed glance toward Luke. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Admiral?”

“I believe you’re retired, Steven. I don’t take orders from retired officers. Actually, as the highest ranking officer currently on active duty, I don’t take orders from anyone.” Luke teased Tulip while staring down her fathers.

“You can take your goddamn…”

“Forgive my husbands, Luke, I don’t let them out enough.” Her mother walked into the greenhouse with her amusement blatantly obvious.   She moved between the three men to wrap an arm around Teagan’s shoulder to guide her toward the door. “I expect all three of you to join us for lunch in a few minutes at the house without bruising on any of you. Try not to damage my husbands, Luke, even if they deserve it for being hypocrites.”

“She means grumpy bastards,” Zaeed supplied helpfully. He smiled at his wife and daughter broadly. “Yes, I’m aware I’m on the couch for the night.”

While Rowan would’ve been dying of laughter, Teagan wanted to hide in her cottage and ever come out again—ever. She couldn’t understand why her fathers were reacting so badly to Luke. They’d known the man for years.

“Why are they acting so weird?” Teagan gestured loosely toward the greenhouse behind them.

“He must have the patience of a saint.” Her mother shook her head with a laugh. “You definitely inherited my complete lack of self-awareness. You realize Admiral Alfaro is head over heels for you, sweetheart, right?”

“Me? What? No, he can’t be.”

“I’m afraid he is.”

“Oh.” Teagan reached up to once again touch her fingers to her jaw where Luke had unnecessarily caressed her. “ _Oh._ Why? I mean, I’m just…”

“Beautiful? Intelligent? A unique treasure?” Her mother squeezed her close. “Now, how about you help me heat up some leftovers for lunch? I’m sure being cranky will make your fathers very hungry.”

“I’ll do it.” Teagan didn’t think setting the kitchen on fire would make a good impression on Luke.

“No one ever trusts my cooking.”

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To: Teagan_

_Subj: re: Me?_

_Did you honestly think Luke was coming every month to your farm because he likes fresh produce?_

_I’d laugh but that’s kind of fucking tragic._

_Sorry the fathers were embarrassing._

_Look, Luke’s amazing, kinda quiet and built like a fucking tank, not that I’ve seen him naked or want to see him naked. That’s all yours, Little Tea._

_Give him a chance._

_And yes, he is totally getting the better deal. Don’t sell yourself short._

_Oh, Brennan said to tell you that he’s put out you didn’t message him about it. So I did it for you. You can thank me later. He also said to tell you that he finished the sculpture for your new pond._

_Love you,_

_Rowan_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It became clear to Luke over the course of lunch that Teagan’s mother had cleared up her daughter’s obliviousness to his interested. _Damn it all._ His quiet gardener was skittish at the best of times. She’d likely run from him the second he showed up now.

In the many years since the Reaper War, Luke hadn’t been involved in any sort of relationship. His career had been his main focus. It helped him recover from the pain of losing his wife of during the final battle which ended the war. They’d been young, married out of high school, and then both joined the Alliance. She’d been dead a couple of years later thanks to the reapers.

Ignoring the glaring fathers across from him, Luke turned his attention to Teagan. She’d been sneaking worried glances at him while pushing her food into different shapes on her plate. He thought the ‘sorry’ made out of sliced carrots was directed toward him.

She quickly muddled the vegetable word into the mound of mashed potatoes, but Luke heard a quiet laughing coming from Fin. It was followed by an angry grunt from Massani. This had to be the most awkward and amusing meal of his life.

“Shouldn’t you be going?” Hackett queried pointedly.

“ _Steven Hackett._ ” Fin slammed her fork onto the table to glare at her husband. “Behave yourself.”

“It’s a legitimate goddamn question,” Zaeed added.

“This is mortifying.” Teagan sounded like her throat was clogged with tears. She looked at her fathers with hurt and what Luke thought might be betrayal in her eyes. She stood slowly and straightened her sundress then glared at her fathers. “I’m going to my cottage. You aren’t invited. _Ever_. Again. You wouldn’t humiliate Rowan or Brennan like this. I’m not so fragile I’m going to collapse if someone is interested in me.”

“I always wondered when her mother’s temper would manifest itself in her.” Hackett watched Teagan slam a door for the first time in her life then turned tired eyes toward Luke. “Teagan _is_ a little fragile.”

“No, she’s quiet,” Luke corrected quietly with a sad smile. He got to his feet, thanked Fin for the meal and started for the door only to pause halfway there. He glanced over his shoulder at Teagan’s stunned parents. “Your daughter is far from fragile. She’s a quiet, beautiful soul who possesses a strength, men like you struggle to recognize. She’s like the flowers she love so much, give her space, light and care and watch her flourish.”

“Well,” Fin’s voice followed him while he walked to the door. “You’re both on the couch; though I believe he said it better than I could.”

“ _Bastard.”_

Luke continued on his way, not bothering to respond to Massani’s harshly spoken word. He found Tegan sitting on the front steps of her cottage with Tulip dancing around her feet. “Would you prefer I leave?”

“I want quiet.”

Luke sat beside her and pulled a harmonica out of his pocket. “We don’t need to talk.”

About ten minutes into playing, Luke started in surprise when Teagan leaned her head on his arm. He continued with his harmonica, not wanting to break the moment. He might have more of a chance than he initially thought.

“I was sick a lot when I was a baby.” Teagan’s words halted his playing. “They all spent a lot of time up at night watching out for me. Papa might spent more time in the garden, but my dad, the admiral, tended to be up at night with me the most. They worry. I know they think I’m going to just fade away on them or something.”

“You’re stronger than they give you credit for.”

She gave him another of her shy, little smiles. “I’ll never be Rowan, or the hero of legends like my mother or father.”

“You are _rather_ impressive Teagan Shepard, no comparison needed.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To: Brennan_

_Subj: re: The Dads._

_I say we let them figures this shit out on their own. If mom won’t help them, I don’t see why I should. They have to figure out how to get Teagan to forgive them._

_I’ve got bigger things to worry about then our fathers being idiots._

_Love,_

_Rowan_

* * *

 

Four days of sleeping on couches was enough for Zaeed and his husband. They decided it was time to make things right with their youngest daughter. She’d been avoiding both of her fathers since the awkward lunch.

So had her siblings.

And their wife.

“Can we come in, sweetheart?” Zaeed hesitated by the greenhouse door. His heart clenched painfully at the dark circles around her normally bright blue eyes. “Goddamn it.”

“He means we’re terribly sorry we were terrible fathers and will you please forgive us?” Hackett followed Zaeed into the greenhouse looking almost as guilt ridden as his husband felt. “We are _truly_ sorry.”

“Mom send you?” Teagan focused on re-potting the delicate orchid in her hands. “You should say sorry to Luke.”

“We will,” Zaeed promised. “I missed working with you, kid.”

“Tired of sleeping on the couch?”

He chuckled then tugged his youngest daughter into a hug. “I’m proud of you. We both are.”

“I yelled,” Teagan shifted uneasily.

“We deserved it.” Hackett ruffled her dark hair.

“Yeah.”

“Ungrateful brat.” Zaeed teased her with a mock glare. “We love you, Teagan.”

“And Luke?”

“We’ll get used to the bastard,” Zaeed muttered begrudgingly.

“He earned our respect.” Hackett squeezed Zaeed’s shoulder with an unspoken warning.

“Still a bastard.”

“ _Papa._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

For a week after her husbands had apologized, Fin had let her daughter hide in her gardens. She finally decided enough was enough. Teagan needed help deciphering her feelings and her fathers certainly weren’t going to help with it.

Brennan might’ve been a good choice to help. He sometimes connected with his baby sister more than the others. He’d been shy as well, though he’d grown more into himself once he attended art school.

Romantic relations for a young woman who’d never really had friends outside of her family would be a little overwhelming. It really didn’t surprise Fin how completely oblivious Teagan had been to Luke’s interest. It likely never occurred to Teagan that feelings of that sort would ever be directed towards her.

“Teagan?” Fin found her youngest child slumped in the middle of one of her vegetable plots. Her fingers were digging into the soil around one of the plants. Fin had no idea what it was though it didn’t look ready to be pulled. “Is everything all right? Do I need to make your fathers apologize again?”

Teagan shook her head with a barely audible sigh. “Luke…asked me to dinner.”

“Ahh.”

“ _Dinner.”_

“Yes, sweetheart, I heard you. I believe you’re the only one who wasn’t expecting this.” Fin knelt beside Teagan. She wanted to soothe her daughter’s nerves to calm the gentle soul. “Did you say yes?”

“I think so.” Teagan carefully patted the soil around a more delicate looking plant. “Maybe. It was…a blur. Is it worth it?”

“Is what worth it?”

“Kissing and stuff.”

Fin smothered her initial desire to laugh and felt suddenly grateful her husbands weren’t in hearing range. “ _Definitely.”_

 _“_ Luke wants to kiss and stuff.” Teagan seemed befuddled by it. “He likes me.”

“Do you like him?” Fin reached up cup her daughter’s cheeks with her hands when they flushed bright red. “Of all the things you had to inherit from your mother.”

“He doesn’t think I should be loud. He likes quiet…like me.” Teagan fidgeted away from her mother and turned her attention back to the newly sprouting plants. “I’ve never…”

“Your fathers will be inordinately pleased to hear that.” Fin took mercy on her daughter after a moment. “Luke has asked me to take your fathers out for dinner tomorrow night to ensure they don’t crash your date.”

“Thank god.” Teagan looked like one of her major worries had been lifted from her shoulders. “Where’s he taking me?”

“He’s coming to you.” Fin got to her feet and motioned for Teagan to follow her. “He thought you’d be more comfortable having a meal here at the garden. He’s going to set it all up.”

“Here?” Teagan spun around as if she expected to see plates of food hovering in the air. She smiled then flushed again when her mother laughed. “Really?”

“Now, how about I help you pick out the perfect dress?” Fin eased her arm around her daughter’s slender waist and guided her toward the nearby cottage. “It’ll be cool this evening so keep a sweater handy.”

“ _Mom.”_

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To: Brennan_

_Subj: re: First Date._

_Yep, she’s panicking._

_What did you expect? She’s going on a date…a first date. I hope mom can keep the grumpy old men awy for the whole thing._

_Little Tea promised to tell me all about it tomorrow._

_How’s the installation coming?_

_Love you,_

_Rowan_

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To: Dad_

_Subj: re: Date._

_How the hell did you two find out about the date?_

_Yes I knew about it._

_Please don’t ruin Little Tea’s first date. That would be cruel and mom would kill you, then bring you back to make you sleep on the couch._

_Please, Dad?_

_Rowan_

* * *

 

_From: Dad_

_To: Rowan_

_Subj: re: Date._

_I have no intentions of spying on Teagan’s first date, neither does your Papa. We’ve decided the man gets one chance. If he screws up, they’ll never find the pieces._

_Besides, your mother was so sweet when she tried to convincingly lie to persuade your Papa and I to go to dinner, we couldn’t resist._

_We’ll behave._

_Love you._

_Dad_

* * *

 

The perfectly executed mission required careful planning, strong allies and a clear mind. Luke figured a first date couldn’t be that much different. His first course of action had been to convince Rowan and Fin to help him.   He’d particularly needed Teagan’s mother to corral her snooping-prone husbands out of the way.

His initial thought to take Teagan out to a restaurant had been quickly dismissed. She hated dealing with crowds. A first date would be anxiety-inducing enough—without other issues like crowd control.

After another discussion with her mother, Luke decided to set up a special meal at the garden. Teagan would be more comfortable in her own home. He figured setting up a table in the orchard near the cottage would be romantic enough without making either of them feel ridiculous.

He dressed simply in jeans and a white dress shirt with a dark green pull-over sweater. Teagan sat on her porch steps in knee-length simple floral dress, a burgundy sweater and surprisingly bare feet. He frowned at her toes since it was getting cold out.

“So. Hi.” Teagan held out a single strawberry which had been hidden in her sweater sleeve. “I thought you might…Brennan’s dates always…you don’t look like a flower kind of man, but you like berries.”

Luke gently captured her wrist and eased her close enough to eat the strawberry directly from her fingers. He stepped back when he was finished to smile at her. “Delicious.”

“I…” Teagan fidgeted with the edges of her sleeves then smiled shyly up at him. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

Holding up his arm, Luke guided her down the path which led to the apple orchard. Teagan had promised not to peek at any of the preparations which had taken most of the day. Her quiet gasp and the way her fingers clenched against his bicep told him that she’d been true to her word.

Massani and Hackett had been surprisingly helpful. The two men had dragged one of the large picnic tables up from the garden store to underneath the canopy of apple trees. The blossoms provided the sweetest fragrance for them. Fin had left him in charge of food, but she’d helped artistically arrange everything on the tables. He’d strung glass lanterns from the branches.

“Oh.” Teagan took in the fresh pasta with tomatoes and salad both of which had been taken from her farm. She spun around and seemed to finally take in the lanterns. “This is…”

“Yes?”

He was the one to take a surprised breath when Teagan moved toward him hesitantly. She reached up to take his hand in hers while her other hand rested on his side. He realized it was for leverage a moment later when she stepped up to rest her bare feet onto his shoes.

“Always wanted to dance,” Teagan whispered against his chest. She turned her head to rest her cheek against him. “Never danced with anyone. Dads and brothers don’t count.”

“No, I don’t think they do.” Luke tightened an arm around her waist and slowly moved to the sweet melody she was humming. He had a feeling she didn’t even realize he could hear the sound. “

Holding his breath so as not to break the mood, Luke leaned down to brush a kiss against the top of her head. Teagan had surprised him this evening already. He barely expected to hold her hand—dancing was an amazing gift.

She tilted her head finally to smile up at him. “Thank you.”

Luke took a risk and leaned down further to brush his lips against hers. “It’s just the first date, quiet gardener. It gets better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Table Setting: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/112793716391/telliee-nature-blog
> 
> The Dance: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/112793056211/c0uples-gifs-hot-fashion-blog


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Hopping off her sky-bike, Rowan barged into her sister’s cottage without bothering to knock. She found Teagan sitting on the bench by the large living room window with a large polka-dot mug clutched in her hands and a rose quilt draped around her body. She slowed her steps and paused to snag a small stool from the kitchen to drag over to sit in front of her youngest sibling.

“Brennan sends his love.” Rowan offered her the small canister of special blend tea their brother had picked up for Teagan.   She’d had it stowed in the pocket of her N7 leather jacket for a few days. “He promises to send a larger one with the sculpture he made for your garden.”

“Chai!” Teagan opened the tin to get a sniff of the spiced tea mix. “He’s the best.”

“What the hell am I? Manure?”

“The good kind.” Teagan set the drink mix to the side.

Rowan grinned proudly at Teagan. It was rare for the _quiet_ sibling to tease. “How was the date?”

“I…” Teagan took an unnecessarily long sip of tea before attempting to answer again. “We danced in the orchard.”

“Danced?” Rowan couldn’t remember her little sister _ever_ dancing aside from with their dads and maybe Brennan.   She’d pointedly refused to attend most of the dances at her school and never really found any of the boys her age interesting. _Ever._ “Your first dance?”

“Yeah.”

Rowan wanted all the details of the date, but experienced told her to wait her youngest sibling out. She waited patiently while Teagan made cups of chai tea for both of them. She would talk when she was damn good and ready to and not before.

“It was fun.” Teagan tried to hide a blush behind her large mug as she continued. “I…we kissed.”

“Kissed?”

“Once.” Teagan flushed as red as one of the tomatoes in her greenhouse. “It was…well... nice.”

“Nice?”

Teagan sank back into the pillow behind her and smiled the brightest that Rowan could remember seeing on her. “Nice.”

The sisters spent an hour nattering about everything before Tegan shooed Rowan out of her cottage. Her little sister claimed it was time to get to work. Rowan thought it was more that she’d talked her limit for the day.

Standing next to her bike, Rowan made a quick decision to avoid the parental units. Her mother didn’t approve of her oldest daughter’s preferred mode of transport. It would be easier to head straight to London before anyone other than Teagan realized where she was.

Her mother called her sky-bike a ‘death machine.’ She’d been particularly annoyed when her husband brought it home to work on with Rowan. Zaeed had taught her how to not only ride it, but fix everything on it.

Admiral Luke Alfaro barely batted an eyelid when Rowan strolled into his office. She wondered if he’d been expecting a visit from the family at some point. They all tended to be overprotective of the runt.

“Shepard.”

“Admiral.” Rowan snapped a perfect salute then threw herself into the chair across from him. “We need to talk.”

“About?”

“All the creative ways I can cut your damn balls off if you make my little sister cry.” Rowan leaned back in the chair to balance on the back to legs of it while grinning at her old drill instructor. “ _Very_ creative.”

“Duly noted.” Luke reached across the table to shove her boot causing her chair to tip over. “I’ll have you on KP duty until your retire if you _ever_ come into my office and threaten me again. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Rowan paled significantly as she righted herself and the chair.

“I admire you and your fathers for their obvious dedication to Teagan.” Luke held her gaze with the same intensity she remembered quite vividly from boot camp. “Your sister deserves more than angry threats like she’s some wilting flower who can’t stand up for herself. If I’d wanted to date a loud, boisterous marine, I’d have found someone like you.”

“Ew.” Rowan cringed then laughed with the Admiral. “I’ll still cut your balls off.”

“Get your ass back to your ship, Shepard.” Luke shook his head at her with a twinkle of amusement evident in his eyes. “You owe me a beer. I told you your fathers wouldn’t crash our date.”

“Bastard.”

* * *

 

_From: Luke Alfaro_

_To: Teagan Shepard_

_Subj: Dinner._

_I know you aren’t fond of leaving your gardens, but would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?_

_It’s a very quiet place that I think you’ll love._

_Say yes?_

_Luke_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Teagan hovered over the most delicate of her roses—a Griff’s Red. She murmured words of encouragement while pruning some of the dead leaves from the bush. She gathered the leaves to add to the nearby compost bin. The roses had been a gift from Brennan a few years ago.

“Little Tea?”

“Brennan.” Teagan snipped one of the new blooms from the roses and handed it to him. She lifted up Tulip who was winding between her brother’s legs. “I thought you were on your way to Vienna.”

Brennan reached out to tease Tulip with the rose. “I was. I understand Luke wants to go away with you for the weekend..”

Teagan felt immediately on edge. Her family had been pushing for a hint at how her time with Luke had gone. “He asked.”

“I sense a story. You’ve been dating the man for six months, Little Tea.” Brennan caught her by the hand to lead her, despite her protests, out of the green house down the path which led to her cottage. “I’ll make the tea while you sit and tell your big brother _all_ about it.”

“Brennan.”

“I promise not to tell the elderly or Rowan.” Brennan nudged her gently with his elbow as he made himself at home in her tiny kitchen. “So?”

Setting Tulip on the floor, Teagan snagged a koi plushie which her mother had given to her as a gift and held it to her chest. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to let any of her family in just yet. For the first time in her life, she wanted to keep secrets.

“Does he make you happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he good to you?”

“Yeah.”

Brennan shrugged before handing her a mug of tea. “Enough said. Why don’t we have tea then you can show me where you put the magnificent sculpture I made for you?”

Mulling over her thoughts while sipping tea, Teagan came to the startling realization that she was developing feelings for Luke. She didn’t really understand it. She frowned down at her tea while stirring it absently.

“I need to talk to dad.”

“Why?” Brennan’s frown reminded her of their papa when he was scowling at the ‘goddamn plants who won’t bloody grow.’ His frown deepened when she laughed. “What?”

“Nothing.” She set her tea down. “Mom’s at her art shed, go say hi.”

“But…”

Not giving him a chance to stop her, Teagan skipped out of her cottage with Tulip on her heels.   She followed the vine lined path which led between several garden plots, through the orchard across a field to her parents’ estate. She’d been putting off the visit for a few days. It couldn’t wait anymore.

Slipping quietly into the house, Teagan wandered down the hall before finally finding her father sitting in his office. She was surprised her Papa wasn’t with him. The two were usually in their shared office when they weren’t with their wife or working in the gardens with her.

“Dad?”

“I thought your brother was absconding with you for the day.” His eyes which were so identical to her own always seemed to pierce through her secrets. “What’s wrong?”

She just shrugged in response and toyed with the shadow box which held her father’s medals on the nearby bookshelf. “Nothing.”

“Teagan.” He used his foot to push one of the other chairs in the office toward her. “Admiral Alfaro let me know he wanted to take you to Elysium next week.”

“Ahh.”

“Were you going to mention it?” Her father seemed _way_ to calm about it.

“Yeah.”

“After?”

She shrugged again.

He sighed, the one usually reserved for Rowan, and shifted forward until he could reach her hand. “I love you, Teagan. You are my daughter. I walked many, many miles with you in my arms when you were an infant and sick. You were so sick, but so quiet.”

“Better than Rowan.” Teagan remembered quite vividly how vocal Rowan tended to be when sick.

“Indeed.” He patted her hand and smiled. “She dislikes viruses.”

“It’s a personal insult.”

“Probably why your papa never gets ill.”

“Mom said you both were big babies when you get sick.” Teagan didn’t think the conversation would stay derailed for long, but she could hope.

“Hmm.” He frowned at her when she tried to hide her smile. “Are you worried about…uhm…have you…Rowan mentioned you’d kissed Luke.”

“Oh. God.” Teagan yanked her hand away from her father. “I might actually cause physical harm to my _big_ sister. I didn’t come over here for a…talk about human pollination.”

Her father snorted _loudly_ before gaining control over himself. “Only our little changeling. _Human pollination.”_

“ _Dad.”_

“So why _did_ you come skipping into my office?”

Teagan forced herself to get the question out. “Did mom ever make your stomach do weird things when she smiled at you?”

Her father’s face changed in an instant. His eyes softened as he reached out to pull her into a warm hug. “She _still_ makes my stomach flip when she smiles at me”

“Really?”

“Oh yes.” He leaned back to look at her more seriously than before. “Are you falling in love?”

“I don’t know.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

When Hackett had received the message from Luke about Teagan not showing up for their weekend, he’d initially been happy that she stood the man up. The happiness rapidly shifted into concern since his youngest daughter was the most considerate of the three siblings. It was unlike her to just _not_ show up.

He made his way over to the garden to check in on her. His eyes caught sight of one of buckets usually used for harvesting potatoes. It appeared to be half-filled with rain water from the night before. Teagan took almost obsessive care of all the gardening equipment. His mild concern turned into full blown fear.

“Teagan?” He rapped on her front door for several minutes without receiving an answer.

Deciding his fatherly worry trumped her privacy; Hackett keyed in the security code and entered the cottage. He found Teagan slumped on the couch in the clothes she’d been wearing yesterday. He rested his hand gently on her shoulder to wake her and uttered a low curse at how damp they felt.

“Sweetheart? I need you to sit up.” He eased her up only to frown when she dropped lifeless back against the couch cushion. He felt her forehead and winced at the heat radiating from her skin. “Not again, not now.”

Lifting Teagan carefully up into his arms, Hackett cursed his aging body which found it harder to lift her than he had when she was a sick infant. He carried her carefully out to the shuttle they kept at the gardens for deliveries.   He eased her down onto the row of seats at the back then sent a hurried message to his husband to get their wife and head to the hospital where he’d meet them.

His thoughts along the rushed trip to the nearby hospital drifted to the many nights over Teagan’s childhood that had been spent in the building. She suffered from a highly weakened immune system which led to her suffering from a greater than normal number of dangerous fevers.   He’d practically worn a hole in the carpet floor the nights when he’d walked in an attempt to lull his daughter to sleep.

Sitting in the hospital room a few hours later with the rest of the family, Hackett didn’t think much had changed in the past twenty years. His heart still clenched painfully at the site of her so pale and feverish on the crisp white sheets. He took Finnegan’s hand in his own while Zaeed attempt to comfort their other two children.

“Did someone call Luke?” Brennan asked. He rolled his eyes at Zaeed’s grumbled ‘ _no_.’ “He’s going to be worried about her.”

“And?”

“ _Papa.”_ Rowan admonished him with a glare. “You might not like the man, but Teagan does. Stop being such a grumpy bastard.”

“Rowan.” His wife didn’t quite manage to keep the amused tone out of her voice. “Why don’t you message Luke?”

“Because it’ll bug the shit out of dad to do it?” Rowan grinned at her mother unrepentantly.

“Language aside that is an excellent point. Zaeed? Steven?” Finnegan turned serious green eyes toward her husbands.

“He can do it.” Hackett immediately pointed toward Zaeed.

“ _Bastard.”_

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Luke Alfaro._

_Subj: Teagan._

_I drew the short goddamn straw._

_She’s sick, in the hospital, I’ve promised to be nice if you visit._

_Zaeed_

Teagan woke up in the hospital with a high fever and a splitting headache. She shifted on the bed on sheets which felt much coarser than her own. “Where am i?”

Zaeed shot up out of his chair and over to the bed. His hand immediately came up to rest on her forehead. “Take it easy, Little Tea.”

“Luke?” Teagan briefly thought she’d forgotten something then drifted off into another restless sleep.

Three days went by before Teagan woke up for a second time still firmly ensconced on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Hackett was in the chair Zaeed had been the last time she’d been aware. Her family tended to take shifts when she was at the hospital for a prolonged stay.

“Dad?” Teagan smiled softly when he responded similarly to how Zaeed had done earlier. She sat up in the bed, letting her father fuss with the pillows to support her back. “What was it this time?”

“You gave yourself a very dangerous chest infection and fever.” He sounded worried which for her dad usually meant a lecture was sure to follow because he was too afraid to actually voice his fears. “You’ll have to be very careful to avoid getting sick again like that. You did some damage to your lungs.”

“Again? But…”

Her protest was cut short by her father smothering her in a hug—the giant, crushing one. It was the hug usually reserved for overly emotional family events. Teagan let him ran about foolish children with death wishes and no consideration for their elderly parents. He had to get it off of his chest or he’d be grumpier than her papa.

“Tired.” Teagan wilted into the pillows with an exhausted groan. “Luke?”

“The Admiral has been here every day. He brought flowers.” Hackett pointed to the vase of beautiful tulips nearby. “Your mother informed both your fathers that we weren’t allowed to accidentally knock the vase over.”

“Good.” She tried to laugh, but exhaustion overwhelmed her. “’m tired.”

“Then rest, little one.” He bent over the bed to kiss her forehead. “Just glad to see you alert. We love you, kid, very much.”

* * *

 

_From: Rowan Shepard_

_To: Luke Alfaro._

_Subj: The Gardener._

_She’s awake, lucid even and we’re taking her home._

_As my papa said, ‘get your ugly arse out here.’_

_You’re welcome._

_Rowan_

* * *

 

For all his bluster about how Massani and Hackett over-coddled their youngest daughter, Luke had been hard-pressed not to agree with their stance after seeing her so fevered and wane in the hospital. He was relieved to know Teagan had been allowed to go home. He could tell from the resigned look on her face that she’d tried to convince her parents to let her stay at her cottage.

They’d clearly over-ruled her wishes.

“I’ll drag my idiot husbands outside.” Fin took the two men by the hand to lead them out of the living room into their backyard. Luke smiled down at Teagan and the cat curled up with her.

Teagan didn’t acknowledge her mother’s admonishment to ‘not overdue it.’ She kept her eyes firmly on Tulip who was purring contentedly in her lap. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Luke glanced briefly at the nearby armchairs then decided to sit next to Teagan on the couch. He laughed when Tulip clambered up onto his shoulder and head-butted him in the jaw by way of greeting. “Hello to you too as well, furry menace.”

“The flowers were very…uhm…fragrant.” She twisted the blanket edge between her fingers then risked a shy look at him. “Sorry about the weekend.”

“There will be other ones.”

“Really?” Teagan’s blue eyes brightened for a moment as she peeked at him through delicate eyelashes.

“When you’re feeling better.” He brushed his thumb across her cheek which was still too pale for his liking. He eased himself down more comfortably on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she leaned against him. “Just get better.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Zaeed sat on the steps to Teagan’s cottage, waiting patiently for her to come home. Tulip prowled in the low grass nearby, hunting for butterflies.  He chuckled when the cat leapt up into the air and missed it’s target spectacularly.

It reminded him of the time Brennan and Rowan had snuck a kitten into Teagan’s room when she was sick as a child. The kitten had been returned to the owner who lived nearby and had a cat who had recently had a little of little ones. Three sets of tear-filled eyes had been hard to ignore.

Their youngest child’s had been the worst though. Her blue eyes, so much like Steven’s, he’d been hard-pressed not to immediately cave in to their pleading. It was the way that Teagan sank back on her pillow in defeat that hit him the hardest.

The kitten had been retrieved _immediately._

He never fully explained to Steven or Fin why the kitten had been brought home. It didn’t matter if they thought the grumpy Zaeed goddamn Massani had gone soft. He never wanted to see those blue eyes filled with pain or hopelessness _ever_ again.

A plaintive meow from Tulip who’d gotten stuck in a planter brought Zaeed back to the present. He rescued the furry fiend then returned to sitting and smoking his cigar. He wondered how long the wait was going to take.

His youngest daughter had been dating Admiral Luke Alfaro for over close to two years now. Zaeed, like his husband, had come to terms with the fact the man wasn’t going anywhere. If Teagan hadn’t been so bloody happy with the man, he might’ve felt some residual smidgeon of aggravation at her being with a man so much older than herself.

Luke had taken her away for a few days to the famed Orchard Gardens in Singapore which had apparently been rebuilt and were flourishing post the Reaper Wars. Zaeed miss the baby of the family whenever she was gone—which wasn’t often. Teagan might be the quietest of the bunch, but her absence left a rather big hole in her parents’ lives. If Zaeed were honest with himself, they all took for granted that Teagan would always be close to them. They tended to count on it.

Things were changing as they should. Teagan was no longer the sickly ten year old clinging to him. She was an adult in her twenties with a man she had clearly fallen deeply in love with. Zaeed wouldn’t begrudge her that happiness.

It was the reason that he’d readily given his blessing when Luke asked for it. Zaeed had to give the man credit for having the balls to look Admiral Hackett, Commander Shepard and Zaeed Massani in the eye and ask for their blessing in asking their youngest daughter for her hand in marriage. It was particularly impressive when the man had admitted he didn’t give a damn if they said yes, but Teagan would care—a great deal in fact.

He was still pondering Steven’s hesitation about the engagement when a skycar pulled up nearby. Teagan hopped out then raced over when she saw him to throw her arms around his neck. “Welcome home, Little Tea.”

“Look, Papa.” Teagan held out her hand to show him the delicate ring now gracing her finger.

Zaeed had to begrudgingly admit Luke had chosen well. The ring was slender with a curved band lined with tiny diamonds.   A larger diamond was set in the centre of an open flower blossom made of rose-coloured gold. It was beautiful and perfect for Teagan.

“Thank you.”

“For?” Zaeed tilted his head back to frown at his daughter in confusion.

“Giving your blessing.” She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. “I know you and Dad don’t completely approve.”

“I approve of anything that makes you happy.” He spared a scowl at Luke who had bent down to lift Tulip up. “Alfaro.”

“Massani.”

“Papa.”

He threw his hand out to the Admiral with a wink at his daughter. “Welcome to the goddamn family.”

“ _Papa.”_

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To: Brennan_

_Subj: re: Oh. My. God._

_Did you really think our kid sister would be the first to marry?_

_Me either._

_So how the hell do we keep the parents from driving her insane? You know she’s going to want a tiny wedding with no one, but immediate family there. Her garden is the perfect spot for the damn thing anyway._

_I’ll tackle the admiral and the mercenary, you handle the artist._

_Operation ‘keep Teagan sane and happy’ is a go._

_Rowan_

_P.S. Do not mock me and my need for operations and codenames. I can hear you mocking me._

* * *

 

_From: Rowan_

_To: Uncle James; Uncle Steve_

_Subj: Teagan._

_Remember the time you two accidentally caused me to break my arm?_

_I’m calling in a favour._

_I need you two to help distract my parents._

_And yes, I realize even in their dotage they can still maim you both._

_Rowan_

* * *

 

_From: Brennan_

_To: Uncle Wrex_

_Subj: re: Teagan._

_No, Uncle Wrex, we don’t need a varren for the wedding._

_I don’t think anyone would be pleased with how that might turn out. Remember what happened when you brought one for my birthday?_

_Teagan won’t want a lot of guests, but I think she’ll want all of our Uncles and Aunts there. Think of it as a Normandy reunion. Can you talk to Uncle Garrus & Aunt Tali? Rowan’s handling the old Alliance crew members. _

_Brennan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ring: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/113962880271


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I might add more later, or I might work on one for Rowan or Brennan.
> 
> This is basically snippets from the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_The Wedding._

Fin had spent an inordinate amount of time worrying over the future of her youngest child. Rowan had Steven’s stoic tenacity and Brennan had his mother’s quiet fire. Teagan had always appeared to have missed out on the iron-will which ran through the rest of the members of the Shepard-Hackett-Massani family in spades.

Or it was simply dormant.

Her daughter’s soon to be husband apparently brought out the best in her.

Teagan had put her foot down when her siblings started going over-board on the wedding plans. It shocked everyone except Luke and Zaeed. Her papa claimed to have been waiting years for her to snap, at least that was his explanation to Fin. She still didn’t _completely_ believe him.

“Mom?”

Fin turned away from the mirror where she’d been attempting to fix her hair to find Teagan hovering by the door in her simple, but stunning white dress. “Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

“Mom.” Teagan’s blush didn’t do anything to detract from the picture of bridal beauty that she made. “Aren’t you supposed to be seated already?”

“Your fathers are…” Fin trailed off as Zaeed and Steven rushed into the room still working on getting their respective tuxedos on correctly. “Panicking.”

“We’re not bloody panicking,” Zaeed grumbled crossly. He scowled at Steven when he swatted away Zaeed’s hands to fix his bow tie for him. “Bastard.”

“My sweet, delusional husbands.” Fin kissed Teagan on the cheek and ushered her over to her fathers. “Let’s go before Rowan and her Uncle Wrex get bored and decide to get themselves into trouble.”

As Fin followed them toward where the guests were gathered in the garden, she could hear both her husbands whispering words of encouragement to their daughter. They looped their arms with hers to lead her toward the carpet of flowers spread out to make the aisle between the friends and family on either side. She wasn’t surprised to find Tulip, the cat, sitting on Luke’s shoulder where he waited with the officiate.

It was a small wedding—smaller than Fin’s own had been. Rowan had handled the invitations and insisted on only inviting close family friends. Her oldest child had known Teagan would only be able to enjoy herself if she felt comfortable with _everyone_ there.

“I don’t want to let her go.” Hackett clutched Fin to him as they danced together while Zaeed took a turn with a very reluctant Teagan. Their daughter was about as fond of dancing in public as her Papa. “I know she’s not actually going anywhere but…”

“Chin-up, Admiral.” Fin smiled at him and reached up to brush away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Luke’s a good man. She’s happy.”

“If he stops making her happy, we’ll have Zaeed shoot him.”

“ _Steven_.”

“Hmm?” He gave her an innocent look before spinning her over toward Zaeed. He deftly exchanged partners with his husband leaving Fin with Zaeed.

“Hello.”

Zaeed wound his arms around Fin to draw her close. “He’s not bloody taking this well, is he?”

“And you are?” Fin raised a bemused eyebrow at her grumpy dance partner.

“I haven’t shot the goddamn bastard yet.”

“ _Zaeed.”_

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

_One Year Later_

Hackett stared blankly at the small box Teagan had set on the table in front of him with a confused frown. It was a very tiny pair of gardening boots—almost doll size. His daughter sat across from all three of her parents with a serene smile on her face.   Luke was beside her with his arm draped across her shoulders looking far too smug.

“Oh.” Fin covered her mouth with one hand while reaching out with the other to touch one of the boots. “Are you… _oh_ …we’re going to… _OH!”_

“What the bloody hell are you on about?” Zaeed’s eyes flicked between the boots and their wife then over to Teagan.

Hackett’s own gaze drifted down to the way Luke’s hand rested casually on Teagan’s abdomen and he suddenly inhaled sharply when the answer dawned on him. “A baby?”

“A baby.” Fin shot to her feet to rush around the table to throw her arms around her daughter. “A grandbaby!”

“A grandchild.” Hackett wrapped his finger around the small wellington in front of him.  He tuned out everything around him while his heart started to beat faster. “I’m going to be a grandfather.”

“They’re taking this remarkably well.” Luke teased his wife with a broad grin while her parents went through various stages of shock.

“You almost fainted.” Teagan’s retort was so quiet Hackett almost missed it.  She turned toward her parents.   “I’m barely a month along. We wanted to tell you before we told everyone else.”

“A grandchild. I…” Hackett found himself unable to finish as tears filled his eyes. He clutched the tiny boots up to his chest with a chuckle when he found both his husband and wife in a similar state of overwhelming emotion. “What a precious gift to the family.”

“I think I’d have preferred the fainting.” Luke muttered to Teagan who managed to defuse Zaeed’s immediately gruff response by discussing her upcoming doctor visit.

_What’s in a name?_

Teagan had been agonizing for the past month about names for the baby.   Everyone in the family seemed to have an opinion on the subject. They’d all started making suggestions when Luke had shared their most recent sonogram which showed they were having a boy.

Her parents had lost their minds. Teagan had finally ducked out of the house and returned to the cottage she shared with her husband to hide. She had gone out of her way to avoid everyone since.

“Teagan?”

She glanced up from where she was working on one of her more delicate orchids to find Luke carrying a lunch tray to her. “I hadn’t forgotten.”

“This is _not_ taking it easy.” Luke had taken the doctor’s orders for her to not over-do it _very_ seriously.

Teagan offered a fallen petal to Tulip to play with before letting Luke lift her and set her on her feet. “Shepard’s don’t do easy.”

“What about Hackett’s or Alfaro’s for that matter?” Luke bent down to brush his lips against hers then knelt to kiss her belly. “Don’t you worry, little man. I won’t let your grandpas ruin you for life.”

“Luke.” Teagan shook her head with a quiet laugh.

“No?” He rested his hands on either side of her hips then kissed her belly again. “Never mind then, son.”

Teagan ran her fingers through the short black hair on her husband’s head. “What do you think about Lucas Stefan?”

“For me and your father?” He rubbed his nose across the swell of her stomach. “How about you in there? Do you like Lucas?”

“You’re silly.”

“Ow.” Luke pulled back and rubbed his nose with a grin. “He kicked me. I blame your fathers.”

“ _Luke.”_

* * *

 

_One Year Old_

“What on earth is my nephew doing?” Brennan side-stepped a pile of mulch to join his little sister who was working with a plant he didn’t recognize. “Seriously, Little Tea, what’s Lucas doing?”

“Planting.” Teagan’s grin at her brother morphed into a warm smile when she glanced over at her toddler who was having the time of his life in the dirty with his bright blue wellingtons. “He’s been helping all morning.”

“Really?”

“It’s Luke’s turn to give him a bath.” Teagan was silent for a moment then broke into peals of laughter with Brennan. She gestured with the trowel in her hand toward Tulip and Daisy—the newest addition to the household, a tiny brindle mutt of a puppy. “They’re _helping.”_

“Helping?”

“Well…” Teagan paused when Lucas broke into giggle at the antics of the cat and dog. “Helps my heart hearing that.”

“So what’s this I hear about him giving Papa a nickname?” Brennan had been seriously annoyed at Rowan when she refused to tell him.

Teagan scowled for a moment. “ _Yes.”_

“Oh no. What happened?” Brennan watched her in confusion when she pulled up her omni-tool with a picture of Zaeed on it. “Little Tea?”

“Lucas, honey, who is this?”

“Gammit.”

_Gammit?_

Brennan stared at his little nephew for a few minutes before busting out laughing. He clutched his sides while trying to breath. “He didn’t.”

“He did.” Teagan shoved the trowel into the dirt. “Papa nicked his finger with a knife and said the words which usually get him relegated to the couch. Now all Lucas will say when he sees Papa is ‘gammit’”

“That _is_ brilliant.”

* * *

 

_Five Years Old_

“GAMMIT!”

“Why am I bloody gammit and you’re grandpa?” Zaeed grumbled to Hackett while he bent down to catch his grandson when he flung himself at his grandfathers. “Hey little man, what are you doing over here?”

“Hiding.” Lucas tried to tuck his head into Zaeed’s shirt.

“Not sure that’s how it works, kid.”

“Gammit.” Lucas scowled up at him. “Hide.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Zaeed wandered into the house with Hackett following. He let Lucas hide underneath his desk with a box of crayons and a colouring book. “How long before they realize the kid’s missing? Goddamn menace.”

“Gammit!”

“And that’s why you are ‘gammit.’” Hackett laughed at his husband then ducked when he threw a datapad at him.

* * *

 

_Seven Years Old_

Luke peeked into his son’s bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of his bed sulking. He glanced over at his wife who was clearly amused by something. “What did he do?”

“One of the older boys at the academy decided to pick on one of Lucas’ friends.” Teagan wandered into the kitchen to make tea. “Lucas didn’t appreciate it.”

“And?”

“He took the kid down.”

“Took him down?”

“He’s his father’s son, or maybe his grandfathers’ grandson, either way. He tackled a boy twice his size to the ground then calmly went back to playing with his friends.” Teagan blew on her tea then smiled t her husband. “He’s restricted to his room for an hour.”

“An hour?”

“His Gammit is taking him out for ice cream as a reward for standing up to bullies.” Teagan let Luke pull her into his arms. She rested her forehead against his chest and sighed. “Not sure we should _encourage_ him, but I’m proud of him for standing up for his friend.”

“He’s a good boy.” Lucas caught her chin with his fingers to tilt her head up for a kiss. “We did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/114453458781


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

So this is Teagan's chapter:

“I love my cottage.” Teagan sat on the steps beside Luke while they watched Lucas playing Tulip nearby. “I adore it.”

“But?” Luke caught her wrist to lift her arm to steal a sip of her tea. “Have you finally realized it’s too small for our growing boy?”

“It is,” she sighed sadly.

Their son was growing way too fast for her liking even if he was only five.  The cottage had become cramped by everything that came with an active child.  It had been on both their minds for the last year.

But the idea of leaving her cottage, destroying it to put another in it’s place.

“We won’t tear it down.  Your troublesome sister can use it when she’s visiting.”  Luke looped his arm around her back.  “Or Lucas’ Gammit can use it instead of the couch.”

“Papa’s too old for the couch.” Teagan like her siblings generally avoided thinking about their parents’ age.  Both of her fathers had slowed down significantly, particularly Hackett.  “Where would we build the house?”

“About that.” Luke brought up his omni-tool.  He fiddled with it a moment before a shrunken model of a larger version of her cottage appeared.  “I hoped a similar design, but triple the size might still feel like home.  It would fit in the open space we have near the orchard to the north of the greenhouses.”

“Perfect.” She brushed her fingers along his jaw then tilted her head for a kiss. “Could we…”

“Mommy! Look, it’s Uncle Brennan.”

She sat up to peer over her husband’s shoulder to see her brother running at full speed toward them.  “Brennan?”

“Dad…” He stopped to catch his breath.  “Dad had a heart attack.  They had to rush him to the hospital.”

Teagan’s mug slipped from her fingers to shatter on the ground. “Is he…”

“I’ve no idea.  Mom and Papa went with him in the emergency transport.  Rowan’s off who knows the hell where on a mission.” Brennan broke off when his nephew came up to him.  He swung the little boy up into his arms. “Hey short stuff.”

“I’m not short. I grew this much,” Lucas insisted obstinately, lifting a hand to demonstrate.

“He gets that from you.” Teagan nudged her husband who lifted her off the steps away from the broken glass. “We should get to the hospital.” 

Luke framed her face with his hands.  “Your dad’s a stubborn old man.  He’ll be fine.  Why don’t you and Brennan head to the hospital? Lucas and I can handle the farm for the day.”

They shared another kiss then another—ignoring the chorus of ‘EW’ from her brother and son.  Luke murmured encouragement to her before moving over to lift Lucas up onto his shoulders.  With a promise to vid-call them as soon as they had news, Teagan let Brennan lead her down the path to where their skycar was parked.

The sight of her Papa seated in a chair in a hospital room looking utterly defeated would haunt Teagan for many nights to come.  Zaeed ‘Goddamn’ Massani didn’t do defeated.  Her heart stammered painfully as she sank down beside him.

“Where’s mom?”

“Berating the doctors.”

“Mom? Berating?” Brennan sat on the other side of their Papa.

“How do you think she keeps me on the couch?” Zaeed gave them both a smile.  “Your dad will be fine.”

“I’m too old to be this scared and definitely too old to fall for that line.” Teagan hadn’t been able to stop her hands from trembling.  She’d ripped the petals from the flower she’d intended to give to her dad. “It looked better when I picked it.”

He shook his head with a gruff laugh before reaching over to lift the petal-less daisy. “He’s already out of surgery. They’ve got him resting in isolation.  Why don’t you go sit with him?  I’ll help your mother beat the doctors into submission.”

“Papa.”

He stood up then bent down to kiss her on the top of her head, turning to do the same to Brennan. “Go, off with you.”

“I’ll stay to make sure he doesn’t punch anyone.” Brennan followed Zaeed down the hall. 

With a sigh, Teagan walked quietly out of the waiting room and into the room.  She froze as her dad came into view.  He was connected to monitoring devices.  He looked pale…and frail.  They’d all been ignoring the slow decline in his health since his eighty-seventh birthday.

“Now I know how you feel whenever I get sick.” She pulled a chair up next to his bed and rested her hand gently over his.   She watched the rise and fall of his chest obsessively.  “I know we don’t always understand each other, dad. But I still need you.  So you have to get better.”

His fingers twitched in hers.  Teagan continued talking to him.  She told him about Lucas’ latest achievement even though he’d seen his grandson the day before his heart attack.

“I used to pace the floor at night, talking to you when you were just a little baby.” Her dad broke into the middle of her quiet ramblings.

“You’re awake. Are you supposed to be awake?” Teagan felt a moment of panic before he squeezed her hand.  She abruptly burst into tears.

“Oh, little one.” He tugged on her hand until she moved closer to the bed.  “I’m a tough old bastard according to your papa. I’ll be just fine.”

Teagan bent over to give him a very gentle and cautious hug. “I love you, dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teagan's Face reference (the youngest child - but she has much darker hair - parents: Fin/Hackett): http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/110978463196
> 
> Brennan David Shepard (the middle child - but he has slightly more auburn hair - Parents: Fin/Zaeed): http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/110978533051
> 
> Rowan Finnegan Shepard (oldest child) face reference (Parents: Fin/Hackett): http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/110978428401/brittsis-asked-about-the-kids-teenage-adult-face


End file.
